Up To Something
by vamp926
Summary: Short little Jibbs one-shot, lots of fluff!


Up To Something

**Jenny's POV…**

I winced as he banged the door open. He never knocked, not ever. He seemed to think that with our past history he had a right to just barge in.

"Jethro," I say, taking my glasses off. He sits down across from me in a chair, which is unusual for him, normally, he stands.

"Jen, we need to talk," he says.

"Alright, talk," I say, resting my elbows on the table and lacing my fingers together. He fidgeted, almost like he was nervous. "Jethro, I don't have all day."

"Well," he began but then stopped.

"Jethro," I said again.

"Alright. I can't do this anymore, Jen," he said.

"Do what, Jethro?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"I can't work with you constantly hovering over my shoulder and teasing me," he said.

"So, I'm a tease?" I asked.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what you are," he said, pushing himself out of the chair and starting to pace.

"Jethro, when I hover over you, I am simply doing my job," I said, also rising out of my chair. "I am the Director of NCIS, I have a duty to make sure that each one of my teams is doing their job and you damn well know that."

"Yeah, Jen? Then why is it always my team you hover over? Do you hover over the night team? How about the minor case response team?" he said, turning to face me. "You're the one who broke it off and now you seem to want what we had back. You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"Special Agent Gibbs, you are out of order," I said, raising my voice.

"I'm out of order?" he asked in disbelief.

"Jethro, you have no idea what I want, as for leaving you, I've already explained myself and once was sufficient," I snapped back. He quieted for a moment.

"Damn it, Jen," he said suddenly and then walked around my desk and took me into his arms and placed his lips over mine. I was stunned at first but then I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him into me. He tightened his grip and lifted me up onto my desk, leaning me back. My hands tangled into his hair. He smelled like saw dust and turpentine, and God was it turning me on. Unfortunately, my intercom beeped.

"Director, Officer David is here to see you," Cynthia said.

"Alright Cynthia, give me a minute and then send her in," I said and pushed Jethro off of me.

"Damn," he whispered, kissing my neck and then stepping away from me. I quickly straightened my blouse and he did the same with his shirt. Then, there was the dreaded knock at the door and Ziva poked her head around.

"Director, may I have a word with you?" she asked as she eyed the two of us.

"Of course, Ziva. Agent Gibbs, I trust you'll remember what I said," I said, trying to cover for us.

"Of course, Director," Jethro said, a small smile spreading across his face. "Ziva," he said, nodding his head at her as he left.

* * *

**Normal POV…**

Later that day, when Gibbs went out for coffee, Ziva chucked a paper ball at Tony, who had temporarily closed his eyes.

"Tony," she hissed loudly. He woke up and almost fell out of his chair.

"What, Zee-vah?" Tony hissed back, glaring at her and rubbing his elbow where it had hit his desk when he had saved himself from falling.

"I think something is going on between the Director and Gibbs," Ziva said.

"Oh, brilliantly spotted Sherlock Holmes," Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"No, I mean when I went up to the Director's office Gibbs was leaving and she looked embarrassed and her cheeks were red and she was breathing heavily," Ziva explained. Tony seemed to perk up.

"Really?" Tony said. "Gibbs and the Director are doing the horizontal tango."

"We're doing the what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he walked past the bullpen holding two cups of coffee.

"Nothing, Boss," Tony choked out. Gibbs ignored him and bounded up the stairs.

* * *

**Jenny's POV...**

He once again burst through the door, but this time he was carrying two cups of coffee.

"Ah, are you here to finish what we started?" I asked as he set the coffee down in front of me.

"No, I'm here to ask you to dinner, then back to my place, and then we'll finish what we started," he said, another smiling spreading across his face.

"Of course," I said. "Pick me up at eight."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, a short little Jibbs fluff, I hope you all liked it!! 


End file.
